Congratulations
by livxuponxhope
Summary: Sherlock wants to give Watson something that he's been wanting to give him for years; his heart. But now that Watson is getting married, is Sherlock too late? Watson/Mary & Holmes/Watson A songfic oneshot


**Congratulations **

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Sherlock Holmes and relating characters. Nor do I own the song _Congratulations_. They are copyright of their respective owners.

**Warning(s): **hurt, comfort, ref. to male x male love

**Pairing(s): **Holmes x Watson and Watson x Mary

**Spoilers: **If you haven't read Sherlock Holmes or seen the Guy Ritchie film, then yes, there are spoilers.

**A/N: **This song kept playing through my head when I saw the Guy Ritchie film. The song used in this story is _Congratulations_ by Blue October ft. Imogen Heap. It's a breathtaking song and it fits Sherlock and Watson perfectly.

All song lyrics will be _in Italics like this_.

**Summary: **Sherlock wants to give Watson something that he's been wanting to give him for years; his heart. But now that Watson is engaged, is Sherlock too late?

* * *

Sherlock was not surprised that Watson had finally proposed to Mary. He knew it was coming. He was prepared for it. He was, however, surprised at Mary's attitude towards him. Before being engaged to Watson, Mary acted fairly civil to Sherlock. But now she was a total, pardon Sherlock's French, bitch to him. He figured that she must believe that now she is definitely a part of Watson's life she has the right to detach Sherlock from Watson. That however was next to impossible. Watson thought of Sherlock as a brother. Sherlock was in love with Watson. So their brotherhood combined with Sherlock's fantasy romance meant that their relationship was a strong, unbreakable brotherly romance (or bromance).

Sherlock had loved Watson for some time; he just never had the courage to say anything. He wanted to admit his feelings, but in the time they lived it he just couldn't. What if Watson refused him or hated him for being…homosexual? What if Watson loved him in return? What would they do? How could they hide their love? Sherlock's head was plagued with questions.

He let out a sigh as he grabbed the fanciest coat he could find in his messy, yet somehow organized, apartment. He rushed out the door, putting on his shoes and coat while doing so, and headed over to The Royale. He gave the host his name and was led to a table in a fairly quiet part of the restaurant. He took his seat and waited for Watson and Mary to arrive.

_Is that seat taken?_

He didn't want to be here. This dinner was to celebrate the engagement of Watson and Mary, an occasion he had no interest in toasting to. He despised Mary and loved Watson. Why on earth would he want to celebrate their upcoming union? As he sat there thinking, the couple walked in, arm in arm, and stood before Sherlock.

"Good evening ol' boy," Watson said with a smile as he led Mary to her seat and then took his own. Sherlock simply nodded and then turned his gaze to his long-time friend.

"Congratulations old sport," Sherlock said with a forced smile on his face.

"Why thank you Sherlock," Mary responded, her lips twisted into a smile.

_Congratulations. _

_Would you like to take a walk with me?_

The dinner seemed to drag on forever. Sherlock decided that if he were to go to Hell when he died, this would be his punishment. He would be at a table in a lovely restaurant. To his right would be the man he loves looking absolutely gorgeous. He would be flashing Sherlock smiles and being nothing but kind. And Sherlock's heart would melt every time his love spoke to him. But then across from Sherlock would be the devil in human form.

_My mind it kind of goes fast._

He would look like a woman, a fairly average looking woman. And she would fawn over his love. She would gently touch him or give him a pretty smile. And his love would kiss her. And Sherlock would want to just grab his love and kiss him, but he couldn't. The devil would be watching. He was always watching. Always reminding Sherlock that being homosexual, in his world, was a crime. And for that crime, his punishment was to watch. Watch as his love lived a life that didn't involve him.

_I try to slow it down for you._

Sherlock's heart began to race as he began to suddenly feel hot. He needed air. He needed to get out of this situation. He rose to his feet, causing Watson to question him.

"I need to leave," he stated. He left without another word and began to head home.

_I think I'd love to take a drive._

Home. The apartment no longer felt like a home now that Watson didn't live in it. They say that home is where the heart is. His heart was with Watson, and Watson wasn't here. Why couldn't he have just admitted his feelings? Maybe if he had, Watson would still live with him. Maybe he wouldn't be alone any longer.

_I want to give you something_

He yearned for Watson's company. He missed those nights in which it would be too cold to sleep comfortably so the duo would have to share a bed, only for the sake of keeping warm, of course. He missed those times in which they would bicker like an old married couple. He missed every moment that he shared with Watson. All of those years together seemed like a distant dream now.

_I've been wanting to give to you for years_;

_my heart._

He hated this. Every day now Mary and Watson would come say hello. He didn't need this. He didn't want this. He wanted Watson to come alone or not at all. And he certainly didn't want that dreadful woman in his house. But every day he'd let them in. He'd greet them with a smile on his face. He'd pretend that he wasn't hurting.

_My heart, my pain won't cover up._

He would pretend that he was happy for the young couple. He would pretend that he was honored to be a part of planning their wedding. He would pretend that he was excited to be Watson's best man instead of being his future spouse. He would pretend that he was fine with living alone, that he was okay with the fact that Watson left him.

_You left me.. hu hu hu hu_  
_My heart won't take this cover up_  
_You left me.. hu hu hu hu_

Watson had invited Sherlock over to his and Mary's place. Sherlock, reluctantly, agreed to visit. Watson's new house was rather large and was filled with lovely furniture. Sherlock wished that he could light a match to the place, it wreaked of that woman.

_I came to see the light in my best friend._

Watson was so happy to see Sherlock and Sherlock was happy to find out that Mary wasn't home. They headed to the drawing room where the two sat and chatted like they used to.

_You seemed as happy as you'd ever been._

"Sherlock, I think it's time I told you the reason I asked you here today," Watson said, his smile disappearing. Sherlock tilted his head slightly and motioned for Watson to continue.

"Mary doesn't want you to be a part of the wedding," Watson said bluntly. Sherlock wasn't surprised at that statement.

"I see. And what do you want?" Sherlock questioned.

"I want you to be my best man, naturally. However, I also want Mary to be happy," Sherlock didn't like where this was going, "So I need to ask a difficult favor of you."

"And what's that?"

"I'm sorry ol' boy. But I need you to not attend the wedding. You are welcome at the reception, but you can't be seen at the ceremony." Sherlock was pissed. Who did Mary think she was?

"That's absurd Watson! You expect me to just sit around on your wedding day and not be at your wedding?"

"I'm sorry, but yes."

"Who does Mary think she is? You have a right to invite whomever you want!"

"Yes Sherlock I do."

"Then tell her you invited me! She shouldn't have a say in the matter! Just because she doesn't want me there-"

"-I don't want you there!" Watson shouted. Sherlock didn't expect that.

"Wh-what?" Sherlock asked.

"Mary doesn't want you there, yes, and neither do I," Watson replied, "Face it Holmes, you won't be able to control yourself. I know you. You'll be commenting on how fat the priest is or on how unflattering Mary's wedding gown is. It'll be awful. So please, for me, don't come."

_My chance of being open was broken  
And now you're Mrs. him._

Sherlock could feel his heart shatter. He could feel his life come crashing to the ground. The man he loved didn't want him around. That woman had turned him into her mindless slave. Is all the counsel they've shared forgotten? Are all the vows they've given forgotten? The life they made together, is that forgotten too?

_My words they don't come out right_,

Sherlock wanted to speak, but he couldn't find the right words to say. What could he say? If he confessed now it wouldn't make a difference. And no argument would convince Watson to invite him to the wedding. He was dumbfounded and heartbroken.

"Well um…congratulations, Watson," Sherlock said as he rose to his feet.

_But I'll try to say I'm happy for you._

"Sherlock, don't be like this."

"I wish you a life of happiness," Sherlock said before running out the door.

_I think I'm going to take that drive_.

Sherlock barely managed to get back to his apartment. The second he got to his living room he broke down into a mess of tears. He had never felt this much pain and anguish before. All of those awful moments he had experienced when he was addicted to drugs couldn't hold a candle to this. This was true and raw pain. He realized as he curled into a ball on the floor that this is what the rest of his life would consist of. It would be lonely days and nights filled with a river of tears.

Sherlock didn't know it, but Watson had lied to him. Good God he wanted to tell Sherlock the truth. He wanted to tell Sherlock that he didn't love Mary and that he loved him. He wanted to tell Sherlock that the reason he was no longer invited to the wedding was because it would kill Watson to see Sherlock cheering him on at a wedding he didn't want to have. It would kill Watson to see Sherlock so happy for him when in fact Watson would be absolutely miserable.

In all actually, Watson began to realize that seeing Sherlock looking so heartbroken at the news that he was no longer invited to his wedding was far more challenging to endure. He was so tempted to just grab Holmes in that instant and just hold him against him. There was nothing Watson wanted more than to hold Holmes in his arms and admit his feelings for the man. Watson wanted to give Holmes everything, but he knew they could never be.

_I want to give you something  
I've been wanting to give to you for years;  
My heart_

Two men were lying in their beds. One was trying to fall asleep as a stream of tears cascaded down his cheeks. They were salty and they stung his skin as he shook from the power of his sobs. The other couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes the heartbroken face of the man he loved would be visible. And to that man's left slept the woman he was engaged to but did not love. She was dreaming of a wedding that both men were dreading.

_My heart, my pain won't cover up_.  
_You left me.. hu hu hu hu  
My heart _

Both men couldn't stand all of the lying. They couldn't stand the void that had formed between them. They wanted each other, but neither one would admit it. Neither one would say those three little words. Neither one would say, "I love you."

_My heart won't take this cover up.  
You left me.. hu hu hu hu_

The day of the wedding came. Watson was standing under the altar, watching Mary walk up the aisle. Sherlock was standing in front of the chapel, debating if he should run in there and stop this wedding from happening.

_And I can't change this.  
I can never take it back.  
But now I can't change your mind  
(You left me)_

"Is there anyone out there who has a reason that these two should not be married? Speak now or forever hold your peace," the priest said. Watson both loved and hated the silence. He loved the fact that he would finally be able to get on with his life, but he hated the fact that no one was objecting.

_And I can't take this_.

"I object!" Sherlock's voice echoed through the church. Watson stared at the man in disbelief. This was a dream. It had to be.

_I can never take this back._

"Watson, my dearest friend. Do you really want to marry this woman?" Sherlock questioned. Watson couldn't respond.

"Do you really love her?" Sherlock walked right up to the altar, ignoring the murmuring of the guests and Mary's complaints.

"Mister Holmes! You are not supposed to be here! I thought John made it perfectly clear that you-"

"Can you please be quiet for a few moments you dreadful woman?" Sherlock snapped. Mary fell silent.

"Watson, do you love her?"

_But now I can't change your mind_.

"I-I don't," Watson managed to say. Sherlock was shocked to hear that.

"Then why are you doing this? Please, for my sake, don't marry her," Sherlock pleaded.

_can't change your mind  
(You left me)  
Can't change your mind_

"For your sake?"

"I-I've been miserable without you, old friend. It seems that I can't live without you," Sherlock admitted, "So please, for me, don't marry her."

"What are you saying exactly, Sherlock?" Watson questioned.

"I guess I'm saying that I…I love you," Sherlock said just loud enough for Watson to hear. Watson's eyes widened slightly. He had yearned to hear that for ages. He flung his arms around Sherlock and pulled him into a loving embrace.

"I love you too," he whispered into the detective's ear. Sherlock's heart began to race. This had to be dream.

_(You left me)  
(You left me)  
(You left me)  
(You left me)_

If this was a dream, then both men were content with never waking up. They didn't want to face cruel reality. They didn't want to go back to the world where they weren't allowed to be together or that world where Mary tried to kill Sherlock.

_Go away  
Make it go away._

They wanted to live in the world in which Sherlock would sleep in Watson's arms and they would make love to one another. They wanted to stay in that world where they could kiss each other and not have a care in the world. They were content in their world.

_Please._


End file.
